Solo enrredos
by Abi Potter
Summary: Es una historia de amor, extraña y complicada. No me odien por lo que hare, pero el final es inesperado.


Solo enrredos  
  
"La nota"  
  
Hermione se dirigia a la sala común de su casa, despues de salir de una pesada clase de posiones. Harry y Ron se despidieron de ella al salir del aula, ya que tenian entrenamiento de quidditch. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que no habia nadie, miró su reloj, eran las 8.00pm, hora de la cena. Feliz por el hecho de estar sola en la sala común sacó sus cosas y las depositó en la mesa más grande. Se dispuso a hacer sus deberes, al sacar los libros y pergaminos calló una nota de uno de sus libros.  
  
-¿Y esto- examinó el papel con curiosidad. Lo abrió, se dispuso a leerlo cuando alguién de detras de ella se lo quitó. -¿Y esto?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo. -No lo sé- dijo la chica- estaba a punto de leerlo cuando tu me lo quitaste. ¿Y su entrenamiento?. -Se suspendio...¿Qué dice?-preguntó un chico de ojos verdes detrás de Ron. -¡QUE NO LO SÉ!- ahora Hermione estaba un poco alterada- Leanlo si gustan, para que los tres salgamos de duda. -Esta bien, yo lo hare-dijo Ron desdoblando el papel. Comenzó a leer:  
  
"Hermione: te espero a las orillas del Lago el sábado después de la cena"  
  
Se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo en la sala. Los tres con rostros desoncertados se miraron unos a otros. Harry no expresaba nada, Hermione tenia una sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro, y Ron, Ron estaba rojo de furia.  
  
Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que Ron estaba un poquito rojo. La chica fue la primera en romper el silencio.  
  
-Ron, ¿qué te pasa?- la chica estaba un poco preocupada, la última vez que estaba con ese rostro rojo de furia fue al terminar el baile de navidad de cuarto año.  
  
-¡Que que me pasa?...y para colmo lo preguntas...ESTO ES LO QUE PASA- dijo Ron mostrandole el papel. -¿Qué pasa con ella?- Hermione le miró con sorpresa.  
  
*Harry miraba divertido la escena. En cierto modo le gustaba. Simepre esperaba que Ron le dijese a Hermione lo que siente.*  
  
-Pasa...pasa que me alteré, o sea, no esperaras que tome bien que alguien te cite, digo, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿no?-Ron ya estaba un poco mas calmado, pero igual de rojo, pero rojo de verguenza.  
  
*No lo hizo, pensó Harry, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta y no la aprovechó*  
  
-Pues bien...-dijo la chica con un dejo de desilución en su voz- iré a mi cuarto...Buenas noches. -Espera -gritó Ron tomandola del brazo- e...este...¿tú no pensaras ir, verdad?  
  
En el rostro de Hermione se dibujo una sonrisa picara y curiosa.  
  
-No hay nada, ni nadie que me impida ir a eso cita...Buenas noches- dijo tomando camino hacia las escaleras para dirijirse a su cuarto.  
  
-¿La oiste?- dijo Ron atonito- y nosotros que...¿no somos nadie? -Ron -Harry se oía muy calmado- tienes que entender que Hermione ya no es una niña...¡es una mujer!...de 16 años. Nosotros solo somos sus amigos. Le podemos dar consejos, pero ella decide si los toma. No somos sus padres y menos sus novios. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiere. -Pero que dices Harry -alegó Ron- ¡es...es Hermione, nadie, nunca, nunca se fijari... -Para Ron. Para- Harry tomo asiento, se escuchaba un poco molesto -pero en que piensas Ron. Ya te dije que Hermione no es una niña...ES UNA MUJER...ya hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que Hermione es una chica guapisima, que tu no te hayas dado cuenta de ello, no quiere decir que otros chicos no lo hayan notado.  
  
Ron no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada, y con la mirada fija en sus zapatos le hablo a Harry  
  
-¿Fuiste tu verdad? -preguntó Ron -¿Qué fui que?- dijo Harry -¡Tu le mandaste la nota a Hermione -Ron estaba a punto de pegarle a Harry. -¿Cómo? -Harry sonreia -No te rías...me acabas de decir que te gusta Hermione...no lo nieges. -Te dije que la encuentro guapa, sólo eso...ademas, y si fuese asi que?- esto le estaba divirtiendo a Harry. -¡Como que que!-Ron se le acerco a Harry, estaba a punto de pegarle. -Primero que nada Ron, baja el tono de voz. Ahora sientate.  
  
Ron camino a paso lento y se sentó en frente de Harry.  
  
-Ahora hablaré yo, asi que no me interrumpas -Harry se oía severo- Ya estoy harto de esto...de todo. ¿Estas consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?...¿De la escena que acabas de hacerle a Hermione?...-Ron miro a Harry un poco asombrado -Si Ron, CELOS. Cuando Hermione me dijo que a ti te queria como mas que a un amigo...cuando me dijo que tu le gustabas, yo le dije que tu igual a ella...e ahí mi error. Haz tenido 100 oportunidades para decirle lo que sientes, pero no... tu orgullo, el maldito orgullo te lo impide. ¡Pues comete tu orgullo! Y aunque me duele lo que ti voy a decir...¡espero que Hermionew vaya a esa cita. Porque si sigue esperandote...hasta Malfoy tratará de conquistarle. Buenas noches.  
  
Harry se fue a su cuarto y Ron se quedó ahí, sentado mirando el fuego.  
  
-Él tiene razón -Ron se sobresaltó y con horror fijó su mirada en la chica de pijama verde y pelo trenzado que se encontraba que se encontraba al pie de la escalera -yo no soy inmortal, y si espero a que digas lo que sientes, hasta le podria hacer caso a Malfoy...y dejame decirte que está muy guapo. Así que te daré una oportunidad para que me digas todo, sólo una ...tomala, o dejala...  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
N/A: Este fanfic esta dedicado para las brujas fanaticas de Harry Potter: Katinka Pola, Natasha, Padme, Kala, Kathrina y Antiyal, y para el reciente brujo Max Snape. Pero va dedicado al 100% para Nathalie, una de mis mejores amigas, la cual me presionó para escribir como 2 capítulos en un solo día, asi que con mucho carniño para ti Naty. Dedicado tambien para mi prima Rachel que le gustan los fanfics pero no Harry Potter, ama a Neo y al señor de los anillos.  
  
Espero que les guste...  
  
*Abi Potter* 


End file.
